Research in the Cancer Epidemiology Program uses epidemiologic data to enhance our understanding of cancer incidence and therapy, and to explore how we can use this information to decrease cancer incidence and improve outcome. The overall goal of the members of this program is to perform epidemiologic research that will provide additional knowledge for educational and service-oriented activities aimed at decreasing cancer incidence, increasing survival, and improving quality of life. There are five major overlapping focus areas within the umbrella of the Program's research. Theme 1 - Cancer etiology Theme 2 - Cancer health services and outcomes Theme 3 - The epidemiology of head and neck cancer Theme 4 - Cancer prevention and control Theme 5 - Cancer and aging. Examples of major accomplishments of the Cancer Epidemiology Program over the past funding period include (a) description of novel findings regarding pesticides and cancer from the Agricultural Health Study cohort, (b) reporting of stronger dose-response odds ratios for residential radon and lung cancer likely due to more accurate exposure assessment, (c) the Women's Health Initiative findings on hormone therapy that concluded with a recommendation that hormone therapy not be taken to prevent heart disease, and (d) the discovery that stress mechanisms are related to angiogenic cytokines in ovarian cancer. There are numerous past and present productive collaborations both between members of the Program, and with members of other Cancer Center Programs. Current examples include the lung cancer care outcomes/surveillance consortium study, the Lymphoma SPORE, the Cancer and Aging P20, the Health Effectiveness Research Center, studies of human papillomavirus and cancer, the Iowa Comprehensive Cancer Control Consortium, and the Iowa Cancer Registry. The program consists of 26 members from 13 departments and 5 colleges. Current, peer-reviewed, cancer-related research, annual direct funding for this program totals $6,020,366 with $2,334,604 coming from the NCI.